


Fall in Estate

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Arrivò d’estate, e fu inaspettato. Ti colse d’improvviso, tra un caso e l’altro. Col caldo asfissiante di una Londra stranamente lenta e pigra. Arrivò di pomeriggio, con un refolo di un vento più fresco e l’aria agitata da una sottile linea di jazz che risuonava dal giradischi. Arrivò e fu John, John ovunque.





	Fall in Estate

Arrivò d’estate, e fu inaspettato. Ti colse d’improvviso, tra un caso e l’altro. Col caldo asfissiante di una Londra stranamente lenta e pigra. Arrivò di pomeriggio, con un refolo di un vento più fresco e l’aria agitata da una sottile linea di jazz che risuonava dal giradischi. Arrivò e fu John, John ovunque. Lui e lui soltanto a catturarti i sensi, a irretire la tua mente annoiata. Lui a far saettare quel tuo sguardo all’apparenza distratto. Lui a ricordarti la forma dell’amore.  
  
«Jazz?» chiese, con un fare vagamente incuriosito. Lo stesso di chi, sapevi, da troppo tempo non vedeva l’ora di tornare da te. John che mostrava, senza vergogna, uno stupore vivace dipinto su di un viso sporcato appena da un accenno di sorriso. Poi i suoi occhi, grandi del blu dell’oltremare, a rider di rinforzo. E intanto la tua anima, a lacerarsi, dilaniata dall’impossibilità di far di lui ciò che volevi.  
  
_«Resterai?»_  
   
Un azzardo racchiuso in una parola, sussurrata con un filo di voce tremante. Il cuore a battere forsennatamente nel petto. L’agitazione a fremere, le dita a torcersi attorno al violino. La mente spaventata dal terrore che dicesse di no e quindi incapace di nascondersi dagli occhi attenti di un John che, a rispondere subito, se ne guardava bene. John bastardamente in silenzio, a far nulla eccetto che studiarti con fare serioso. A ricordarsi per bene, mai lo fece con la propria voce. Non disse che sarebbe voluto restare e amarti per ciò che eri. Al contrario rimaneva zitto e più si faceva attendere, più tu morivi e poco a poco non ti distruggevi.  
  
_«Resterai con me, John?»_ Un’altra domanda, ora più sfacciata, traboccante di aspettativa. Desiderio, forse. Ma un’altra assente risposta. Ora, un accenno di cuore infranto.  
  
Poi, d’improvviso, un abbraccio. Dato con impeto, a stringer pelle. A strappar vestiti. E poi baci, baci ovunque mentre le risate si mischiavano a piccoli gemiti mormorati. Baci, e poi Jazz, ancora. Forse un telefono a suonare, inascoltato.  
   
Arrivò allora, e fu meraviglioso.  
   
   
   
**Fine**  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo ha una doppia chiave di lettura. La prima è che può esser letto in due lingue diverse, sia in italiano che in inglese. In questo caso sarebbe: “innamorarsi in estate”. L’altra invece c’entra col brano Estate: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQD1wJtkkU8 al quale mi sono ispirata, del jazzista Chet Baker e che viene appena citato nella drabble.
> 
> Dunque, ho voluto improvvisare una cosetta stupida per ringraziare tutti coloro che mi sono stati vicini in questo periodo. Sono ufficialmente tornata, e sto già lavorando al capitolo 4 della piratelock che sarà pronto credo entro una settimana. Grazie a tutti coloro che stanno aspettando l’aggiornamento e perdonatemi per l’attesa.


End file.
